


Abraxos and the Flower Girl.

by rayonfrozenwings



Series: renee celebrates 1K (on tumblr) by writing from follower prompts [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Other, Throne of Glass, abraxos - Freeform, abraxos and flowers, contains koa spoilers, koa - Freeform, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayonfrozenwings/pseuds/rayonfrozenwings
Summary: a drabble for my 1K celebration on Tumblr. Follower prompts that I am trying to fulfill, under the term "i'll write something" - drabble/5 sentence story/poem etc.Prompt: Abraxos and a Flower Market...(not exactly the same, but I like it - and it does involve Abraxos and flowers)





	Abraxos and the Flower Girl.

_Prompt: Abraxos and a Flower Market..._

_(not exactly the same, but I like it - and it does involve Abraxos and flowers)_

 

**Abraxos and the Flower Girl.**

His wings skimmed the top of the clouds before he cascaded down to the earth with dramatic flare. He had to practise the “drama” of falling so he could always impress his mate at a moments notice. There was a tweak in the sky blue wyvern's eye anytime he did something dangerous or daring and possibly stupid, it was always worth it to pull off a feat in front of Narene. If Manon was going to roll her eyes, then Narene’s would sparkle as the bond between them ran taut. It wasn’t often Abraxos was able to fly by himself, but he was able to scout this day alone. The thirteen were skimming the mountains in search for the Crochans and had been encountering dead-end after dead-end. Sometimes you needed to stop looking in order to see, but he knew Manon, sitting and doing nothing was not her style. She hated being caged as much as he did, the wind was always calling their names. Hunting was preferable to waiting for something to happen. 

His mission today was to find a blue flower that Narene wouldn’t even notice. One that so perfectly matched her scales that he could drop it on her tail and wait for it to be discovered as he snuggled into her side. That was the plan. A moment of peace in this war. A moment of distraction. Barren hills met green trees and returned to fields full of wildflowers as he flew down into the lowlands. Nothing was the exact right shade. Wings outstretched and flexing his claws he circled again, looking carefully for exactly what he wanted. 

Nothing. 

Landing and relaxing for only a moment he lay in the flower field, bliss rolling over him as the scents and pollen's engulfed him. Abraxos was at peace. Time seemed to flow onward without Abraxos being aware. Time slips while enjoying bliss. The sound of someone walking through the long grasses caught his attention. Lifting his head he saw it. 

In a woven flower basket was the perfect flower the right shade of blue. In a basket held by a young girl. Her dark curls hugged her head tightly and her skirt and cloak were made of linen in a greenish grey. Abraxos continued to watch as she carefully looked for flowers matching the rare blue. 

Abraxos sniffed and the girl turned, her warm golden eyes pinning him in place. Not the same gold of Manon’s eyes, this was a gold like caramel, like the sweets he had seen Dorian hide in his pack. He tilted his head and she mirrored the gesture. He moved forward a few paces closer to her and flopped into the flowers. The pollen and dandelion fluff poofed up around his dark body creating a cloud that slowly floated back to the ground. The corner of the girl’s mouth turned up slightly, a dimple forming on her mahogany cheek. She took 3 steps towards him and picked up another flower - the perfect shade. 

Abraxos’ eyes narrowed, he had not been able to see any of these flowers and this girl was finding them all! He flopped forward again, sending up more fragments of flowers in his wake. Looking like a sea serpent flopping and jumping through the waves of flowers. The smile lit up her face and her eyes glinted at his latest display. She walked closer again and held out one of her flowers to him in a gesture of friendship. Abraxos stretched out his neck and sniffed the blue flower and it reminded him of the warmth he found when he was close to Narene. There was magic in this flower. He nudged her hand gently and lay back down, not wanting to frighten her. 

The girl bent down and put her hand around a white flower in the field and Abraxos slowly watched as the flower changed into the perfect shade of blue. The girl picked it once it was perfect and put it in her basket before walking closer to the wyvern. 

He could feel the magic, the magic of things growing, it was being pulled up from the earth and hitting the sunlight like a raindrop reflecting water into multitudes of iridescent colours - any colour of the rainbow to be chosen. It was beautiful. He watched as she picked three more flowers, changing each one as she went and filling her flower basket with that same perfect blue. 

When she was done she walked over to Abraxos and placed her hand on his neck and said “for your mate” before she smiled once more - placing the flowers down in front of him and walking away with her empty basket. Back into the long grass from once she had come. 

  
  
  



End file.
